


Winky Face

by Eacides



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Text Messages, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eacides/pseuds/Eacides
Summary: He had wanted a ring. He had bothered Kaiba about it for weeks, and he had caved in. Nobody else had to know about it.





	Winky Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglifish (prettiugli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> To Uglifish, who inspired me to break my very long writing hiatus. 
> 
> From your Welsh fan!

Gold and other trinkets. 

 

Kaiba always has felt the presence of a camera shutter, for as long as he could remember. The persistent feeling that someone somewhere was watching his every move. He had made a point in his life not to care, to move seamlessly - angrily through the flashes of camera and to forget what would be the next headline come morning. 

 

He made a point not to care. Not as he built his empire, not caring all the medias saying he was doomed to fail, the ones praising him for his talent and money, or the ones trashing anything he could come up with. His strength laid in knowing that he was better than that, better than them. 

 

He worked for his family, for bettering his position in the world (for his own pride, knowing that even those who loved to slander him still used his products, his ideas and his name as thought their lives depended on him) for securing his own mark on anything he touched. 

 

And he made sure that the world never forgot Seto Kaiba. 

 

\---

 

It was one of those morning that Kaiba woke up to the incessant beeping of his phone. Glaring first at the ceiling, then at the flashing light, Seto wished for a brief moment that the world would forget his name for one instant. 

 

(“Admit it, you would despise it.” comes a voice in his mind, the low amused tone as fresh as the memory of lips pressed against his ear. Seto shakes it off, as easily as he shakes off the last remnant of sleep) 

 

_ Have you seen the headline?! _ \- read the excited text, the haphazard writing Mokuba always threw at him ever so familiar. 

 

Which one, Mokuba? - he replies, already scrolling through the feed, expecting news of his company, of a duel he had missed (would he even dare try to compete against another after their own history) but nothing out of the ordinary was seen. 

 

Pictures of him at functions, holding glasses and giving out speeches for companies. Pictures of him, in suits, always in suits and always pointedly looking at the camera.

 

(“You know I always like it” says the same voice in his mind, laughing as slender fingers, tanned, scroll quickly through websites, commenting harshly on his fashion and whoever was at his arm that night. “You always liked getting my attention, and I never say no to seeing you in those pants, you know the ones…” and here was the laughter, as Seto slammed the phone away from him, his half insults forgotten as he grasped at his collar to kiss him, the smile in the kiss as much of a tease as Seto’s tight suits) 

 

_ THIS HEADLINE - _ said Mokuba’s text, repeated three times with the same link and Kaiba sighed, finishing to get ready and halfway through to the living room. 

 

He clicked on the link, ignoring the new bubble popping up on his screen to glance at what his brother had found that morning. 

 

**“SETO KAIBA PROPOSED?! WHO IS THE LUCKY GIRL??”** Read the article and Seto laughed as he stepped in the room. He did not know if Mokuba believed the article was true, if he still thought that could happen after everything, and he still did not quite know which option would be the best. 

 

(“You are mine” he had growled, hissing through his teeth as he kissed until skin was glowing red. His hand were busy holding wrists steady, parting thighs as he went down, down and down again. 

 

“I am of higher status than you” he had said, refusing to move as Seto marched down to him. “Some worshipped me to get what they wanted, what shouldn’t you?”

 

And Seto had grabbed him, kissed him roughly and pushed him down against the sofa, never minding the sound of jewellery. 

 

“Then I will worship you. I will not let you think of anyone else but me.” Seto had answered, swallowing the smirk on his face, all traces of majesty gone as he moaned at the roughness. As he liked it.) 

 

Have they finally seen the ring. He finally replied, contacting his chauffeur at the same time. The company was always busy after a headlines like that, and he could do with more profit, more projects to finalise. 

 

_ WHAT RONG. _

 

_ RKNG _

 

_ RING. SETO. WHAT RING.  _

 

Came the replies, but he ignored it, swapping to the chat bubble only showing smiley faces, skulls and 100 signs. 

 

Do shut up. 

 

_ I was not talking. _

 

I can hear you. Shut up. 

 

_ You wish. _ Came the reply. _ I won, and you know what that mean.  _

  
  


A  _ fucking _ eggplant. Seto closed his eyes, a dozen remarks dying on his tongue as he stepped into the car, not caring to glance at the driver. 

 

Let him wonder as do all the others. 

 

See if I buy you jewellery again, dumbass. He replied. And here I thought you would like another ring to your collection. Seto hovered the devil emoji for one second...

 

_ Do not joke. about it. _ Came the automatic reply. 

  
  


**_Three eggplants_ ** .

 

And Kaiba turned of his phone. 

 

\----

 

He ignored the shouts of the journalist, not replying to any of their comments. 

 

Who is she? When is the wedding? How could you hide that from us Mr Kaiba? 

 

And he turned one last time, just to smile ferociously at them. Let them wonder he thought. They had spent years dissecting his every move, if they think they know better than him, let them wonder. 

 

Kaiba had spent his life in the spotlight, but he thrived even more working in the shadows, leaving them all to be surprised by him and his work. He built his own strength, and no one will be able to bring him down. Let them think any woman could ensnare him for eternity. 

 

He will show them wrong. 

  
  


\---

 

Kaiba turned on his phone only as he sat down at his office, nodding at the secretary and letting her go early today. 

 

“You do not need to fight them off all day.” he had said, graciously giving her the rest of the afternoon to deal with everything but the herd of cameras he could see down by the building. He had other people to veer them off. Forcefully. 

 

The constant buzzer made the glass shake on his desk and Kaiba tsked, muting the conversations as they popped for a full minute. 

 

Calm down.    
He replied. To Mokuba, to Mutou, to anyone bothering him on his damn personal phone. 

 

Until he opened the last bubble, already sneering at what the messages would read. 

 

(“You are insufferable.” he had muttered, spent and sluggishly kissing the inside of a smooth thigh, teeth grazing against the red bruises. 

 

“You would be bored if I was not.” came the snark reply as fingers came to tug at his hair, to beckon him further, flush against the sensitive skin of his lover. “And here I thought you would be the one to last longer.” he had laughed, flushed and short breathed. 

 

And Seto parted his thighs once more, his fingers deep into him, still wet, still stretched from his cock, and Seto grinned wickedly. 

 

“Do not tempt me, Pharaoh.”)

 

Just a simple picture. 

 

Just a simple picture of his hand, the plain gold ring a perfect fit, always, around his finger but Seto could only see how it was caressing the screen, how he was already so hard for him. 

 

_ Let them wonder.  _ Yami had sent him. 

 

_ I am bored.  _

 

_ Entertain me.  _

  
  


And Yami replied again, knowing Seto had seen the messages. 

 

**_Winky face._ **


End file.
